Prométeme que volverás
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: La guerra empieza, Edward es reclutado para ir, Bella y sus hijos lo esperaran... pero, ¿Quién les asegura de que volverá a casa? —Prométeme que volverás, ¡PROMETELO! —No puedo...The Crying for Edward Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Dime que volveras

**Autor: **Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha

**Categoría**: Drama y Romance

**Summary:** Un dia normal, la guerra empieza, la gente es reclutada entre ellas Edward, Bella y sus hijos lo esperan, pero… ¿Quién les asegura de que volverá a casa? —Prométeme que volverás, ¡PROMETELO! —No puedo...

**Número total de palabras**: 1783

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic:**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Estaba la familia Cullen, conformada por Edward, Bella y sus dos lindos hijos Anthony, de once años, y Reneesme, de tan solo cinco, desayunando como normalmente lo hacían.

— ¿Quieres café, amor? —preguntó Bella a su esposo con voz suave.

—Sí, por favor —respondió él sin quitarle la vista al periódico.

De repente, sonó el timbre.

— ¿Quien será? Tan temprano —exclamó Edward más para él mismo que para su familia.

—No lo sé, pero voy yo —dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa, donde estaba sentada hacía momentos, llevando consigo su taza de café.

—Mejor vamos los dos —dijo Edward, levantándose también de la mesa— Anthony, deja de jugar de una buena vez con la comida —reprendió a su hijo mayor.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un señor de mayor edad, vestido con un traje muy presentable y lleno de medallas de cualquier tipo y color. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

— ¿Cullen, Edward? —preguntó.

—Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Se le solicita en el frente de batalla.

*:*

¡No! Lo querían para la guerra, no, no, _no_.

Sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies igual que la taza de café que cargaba conmigo, que se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso y partiéndose en mil pedacitos.

Cuando por fin salí del trence dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—No… él ya fue la vez pasada —quise protestar, sabiendo de antemano que de nada iba a servir.

—Lo siento, señora, pero él aparece en la lista —respondió el ¿sargento?

No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que aparecieron mis hijos.

—Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Anthony con preocupación.

—Tú shoras… no shores, todo salda ben —agregó Nessie.

—Hijos, vayan a sus cuartos —pedí con un hilo de voz.

—Pe… —comenzaron a protestar cuando yo los interrumpí bruscamente.

— ¡Nada! _Ahora_.

El mayor se llevó a la pequeña arrastrando de la mano, protestando.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de mi vista empecé nuevamente con lo que, a esta altura, eran mis súplicas.

—No, no, no, por favor, se lo ruego —Pedí una y otra vez.

—Señora, tranquilícese—

— ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿¡TRANQUILIZARME! ¡Jah! —reí sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? ¿Quién me da la garantía de que el volverá a casa?

—Seño…—

—Voy a ir —zanjó Edward firmemente, con su semblante serio.

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y un odio profundo brotando en mi pecho. Negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo, encerrándome en mi cuarto con un portazo.

*:*

Mi esposa peleaba con el sargento. ¡Genial! Simplemente genial, tenía que acabar con esa pelea y rápido.

—Voy a ir —dije con una seriedad que ni yo me creía.

Vi de reojo como Bella me miraba con odio, negaba con la cabeza y se iba corriendo. Unos momentos después pude escuchar el portazo que propinó al encerrarse en el cuarto.

—Bueno, su país estará en deuda con usted, mañana pasara un camión a primera hora a buscarlo.

—Sí, señor.

—Que tenga un lindo día. Con permiso —se excusó, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas con mi esposa, aunque sabía que iba a ser peor que la mismísima guerra.

*:*

Se iba, de verdad se iba.

Sentí cómo la vida se me esfumaba en puro llanto, y es que desde que me había encerrado no había dejado ni un segundo de hacerlo. ¿Y si no volvía? ¡Todavía el maldito sargento decía: "que tenga un buen día"!

—Amor, abre —escuché decir a Edward a través de la puerta, tocándola gentilmente.

—¡Vete!

— ¡Cariño!

— ¡Que te vayas, déjame sola! Total, no te cuesta nada.

— ¡Be…—

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dije con desánimo, abriendo la puerta sólo para asomarme.

—Déjame pasar —me pidió.

— ¡No! —negué con vehemencia.

—Bien. No me dejas otra opción —y entonces empujó la puerta. Claro, con su fuerza me hizo a un lado tan rápido como si le hubiera soplando a una pluma—. ¡Sabes que esto no lo hago por gusto! Porque lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Desvié mi mirada, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada más de él.

—Mírame —solicito con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No, peor aún: ¡¿qué quieres que le diga a los niños? "Ah, niños su padre va a ir a la guerra, pero no se preocupen no pasa de… ¡que se muera!"

—Be…—

— ¡No me interrumpas! Déjame continuar. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado ir a ese maldito lugar? ¡Nos dejaras!

—Bella, por favor, no llores —dijo. Me secó las lágrimas que pensé que habían cesado.

— ¿¡Quieres que aplauda y haga una fiesta! —le grité.

—Amor… esto no lo deseo más que tú —me aseguró.

—Pues no pareciera —le contradije—. Prométeme que volverás.

—Cari…—

— ¡PROMÉTELO!

—No puedo —contestó abatido.

— ¡Jah! Lo sabía —entonces corrí al baño a encerrarme.

Edward me siguió.

*:*

—Bella, abre la puerta.

—Lárgate, ¡ahora! Llévate a los niños a la escuela que llegaran tarde y… ¡déjame sola!

—Be… —suspiré, jamás pensé que sería tan difícil, pero una parte de mí la comprendía—. Volveré más tarde amor, cuídate.

Fui en busca de mis hijos.

— ¡Vámonos, niños!

— ¡Vamosh a la ecuela!

—Sí, Nessie, vamos.

Nos subimos al carro. No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino.

—Saben que los amo, ¿verdad, hijos? —farfullé de repente.

—Ammm… sí, papá. ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó mi hijo con intriga.

—No es nada —respondí.

— ¡Sho tamben te amo, papi! —dijo Reneesme con alegría.

—Y yo a ti, cariño.

Luego de dejarlos en la escuela, me dirigí al trabajo. Pero solamente pensaba en Bella, y es que jamás creí que lo fuera a tomar tan mal.

*:*

Vi cómo se alejaba en el auto, y sentí que, aunque no fuese muy lejos, una parte de mí se iba con él. Sentía como si muy pronto lo fuera a perder.

Bajé a la sala a limpiar el desastre que había hecho con la taza de café. Cuando por fin terminé de hacer todos los quehaceres me senté en un sillón, y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder pensar con mayor tranquilidad.

"_¡No es posible! Las cosas cambian tan rápidamente, un día estamos más que felices y al siguiente minuto ¡pasa esto! Pero, ¡es que se va! ¿Y si no regresa, y si le pasa algo y...? No puedo pensar positivamente ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los niños? ¿Cómo?"_

Subí las piernas al asiento, acercándolas a mi pecho, y sentí que las lágrimas continuaban bajando por mi mejilla.

"_No se puede ir, ¡no puede! Es demasiado para mí. Edward no te quiero perder_"

Sentí mi corazón partiéndose en millones de pedazos como la taza al estrellarse contra el suelo, y aun así seguía doliendo.

No podía dejar de llorar. Mis piernas y mi cabeza dolían. Esto me afectaba demasiado, esto estaba acabando conmigo.

"_¡Te amo! Si sólo esas palabras funcionaran para que te quedaras, pero no lo hacen, siquiera para que te quedes un poco más"_

Me levanté para poder ir a mi habitación y descansar un poco, pero no contaba con que al levantarme mis piernas flaquearían, provocando mi caída inminente hacia el piso.

— ¡Edward! ¡No vayas! Por favor, te amo —grité al cielo, como si eso lo resolviera todo.

Pegué con los puños al piso, y me acosté en él aún llorando, no pudiendo creer, cómo esta noticia me había afectado.

"_Tengo que dejar de llorar, por mí bien y el de mi familia, tengo que ser fuerte. Además, con el llanto, ¿qué remediaría? Edward como quiera se irá. ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! Ya no lloraré... o al menos haré el intento_"

Me paré decidida a dejar de llorar, y empecé a hacer la comida, ya que Edward y los niños no tardarían en llegar.

Había pasado ya media hora, y pensé que ya se habían retrasado, cuando escuché abrirse la puerta, y vi a Nessie corriendo con su mochila cargada en la espalda.

—Micha, mami, la maesta me puzo a mí una estellita bonita y marilla —señaló su frente, mostrando una estrella dorada.

— ¡Qué bien, amor! —la felicité. La cargué para dar un par de vueltas, luego la bajé con cuidado—. Ve a dejar tu ropa a tu cuarto.

Ella se fue corriendo.

—Hola, mamá —me saludó Anthony dándome un beso en el cachete.

—Hola, corazón, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Pss... Bien, supongo. Me voy a cambiar —anunció y, acto seguido, subió a su cuarto dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

—Be… —empezó a decir Edward, pero lo callé con un beso.

—Si este es nuestro último día juntos, quiero lo contigo, sin pelear —dije.

—Me parece bien —sonrió.

—Por esa razón he hecho tu comida favorita

—Ya está la comida. Pon la mesa, por favor.

—per… —protestó con un mohín.

—Hazlo, Anthony. Ash, que terco —le reprendí.

—Ya voy, Ya voy —dijo con fastidio, luego remató: — ¡Mujeres!

Edwardy yo reímos.

El día se pasó volando, no sé si porque era el último día, o porque no nos separamos ni dejamos de demostrarnos tanto amor como… si fuera el último día. Me negaba a creer eso, pero algo no me daba buena espina.

—Voy a hacer las maletas —me informó Edward.

—_Vamos_ —corregí inmediatamente.

Subimos al cuarto, los niños ya se habían dormido hacía aproximadamente dos horas y estábamos solos.

—Bien, llevaré esto —dijo agarrando un montón de pantalones—. Y esto agarró algunas camisas—. Esto, y esto también —agregó a medida que sumaba más cosas en el interior de la valija.

—No olvides la ropa interior —lo único que llevaba era ropa de vestir.

—Ah, sí, se me olvidaba —se rió nerviosamente—. Y por último… esto —dijo tomando una fotografía de toda la familia en un día de campo, hacía dos meses.

Sentí un nudo formándoseme nuevamente en la garganta, y una lágrima imperceptible bajar de forma minuciosa mi mejilla.

—Ten también esto —murmuré poniéndole en el cuello la cadena con el dije en forma de corazón donde venían nuestras fotos, obsequio que me había dado en nuestro primer aniversario, cadena que jamás me había quitado, cadena que era muy especial y quería que él la tuviera.

Cuando terminamos de armar el equipaje, nos acostamos en la cama y nos abrazamos.

—Te amo —me dijo al oído.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí.

Me besó. Primero un beso lleno de ternura y cuidado, hasta que se volvió un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello, donde empezó a dejar pequeños rastros de besos.

Y así empezó la noche, nuestra última noche juntos.

=continuara…=

**Hola… auw es el primer contest en el que me invitan y estoy sumamente emocionada **

**Este fic es una adaptación especial para el contest de un fic MIO… espero que no haya problemas .'**

**este fic va dedicado a una amiga... que ¡me a apoyado tanto! **

**graciias Hana Poison (: tequier... (: leean sus historias jejeje estas genialees (:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer**

**¿review? (: son gratis! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Dime que volverás

**Autor: **Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha

**Categoría**: Drama y Romance

**Summary:** La guerra empieza, Edward es reclutado para ir, Bella y sus hijos lo esperaran... pero, ¿Quién les asegura de que volverá a casa? —Prométeme que volverás, ¡PROMETELO! —No puedo...The Crying for Edward Contest

**Número total de palabras**: 1436

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic:**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, era el momento… el momento que no quería que llegara.

Me levanté y fui al cuarto de mis hijos.

—Anthony, levántate —dije moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Ya voy, mamá… es sábado, una hora más.

—Nada de una hora más. ¡Ya! –le grité un poco fuerte.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Ya voy… —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Más te vale…—y me dirigí al cuarto de Reneesme.

—Hija…levántate —dije igualmente, moviéndola un poco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mami? ¿No esh un poco tempanito? —dijo sobando sus pequeños ojos y estirando sus bracitos.

—Sí, hijita, pero hay que levantarse.

Saqué de unas cajoneras una blusa y un short pequeño a juego. Le puse la ropa a Reneesme poco a poco, cuando termine la mandé a limpiarse la cara, le dije que la esperaríamos abajo.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, mientras que un nudo se me formaba nuevamente en la garganta, me aferré del pasamano, temiendo caerme por culpa de mis piernas que empezaban a flaquear.

Cuando logré bajar las escaleras, empecé a hacer el desayuno. Aunque sabía que tal vez nadie lo comería.

Escuché como tres pares de pisadas bajando por las escaleras.

Era el momento. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Nos sentamos todos a comer, en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. ¿Cómo dar inicio a esta plática?

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo por fin Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí —secundé.

—Pa… ¿no se van a separar verdad? –preguntó Anthony.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé, un poco más alterada de lo normal. Me había esperado algún tipo de cuestionamiento, pero nunca eso.

—Es que me dijo mi amigo James que cuando sus padres pronunciaron esa frase "tenemos que hablar" les dijeron a ella y a su hermano que se iban a separar.

—Ah, sí... pero este no es el caso —aclaré. Volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio incómodo.

—Hijo —empezó Edward otra vez, dirigiéndose a Anthony.

— ¿Sí, papá?

—Sabes que eres el mayor.

—Ammm… ¿sí?

—Bien, y sabes que cuando yo haga falta en esta familia tú te harás cargo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué hay de mamá? ¿Tendré que trabajar? ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué nos están tratando de decir?

—Bien…es que tu papá —comencé a decir, buscando una manera ligera de anunciarlo, pero Edward fue un poco más rápido.

—Me voy a la guerra.

— ¿¡Que tú qué! —exclamó Anthony, alterado se paró rápidamente de la silla, tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Que esh esho? — preguntó inocentemente Reneesme.

—Pues es… —dije, tratando de explicarle lo que era de la manera menos traumática posible.

— ¡Díselo! ¡DÍSELO! —Repitió más alterado Anthony —. Dile que es un maldito lugar donde gente mata a más gente, donde reina la sangre y el dolor. Díselo, restriégale en la cara que posiblemente papá muera.

— ¿Papa va a moshi? —dijo Reneesme, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

— ¡Anthony! ¡A tu habitación! —ordené exasperada.

— ¡Jah! Para lo que me importa. Y no te preocupes… —dijo de manera venenosa acercándosela a Edward—, no las dejaré solas si es eso lo que te preocupaba, no me iré… ¡no como otros!

Y diciendo eso, subió corriendo por las escaleras para terminar por encerrarse en su habitación de un portazo.

—Antho… —dijo Edward queriendo ir tras él, pero lo retuve con mi brazo.

—No, déjalo, se le pasara.

Cuando nos volteamos, vimos a Reneesme, sentadita en un rinconcito, agarrando sus piernas y moviéndose de atrás hacia delante, diciendo una y otra y otra vez lo mismo.

—Papá va a moshi, papá va a moshi, papá va a moshi —mientras caían lágrimas descontroladas por sus rosadas mejillas.

—Reneesme… —empezó Edward, la trató de agarrar pero ella salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras sin que nadie la pudiera detener, dejándonos a Edward y a mí en estado de _shock_.

Se escucharon unos truenos, avisando la lluvia, y fue lo único que nos saco del trance.

—Soy un pésimo padre —dijo Edward agarrando su cabellera.

—No lo eres, solamente están confundidos y a la vez asustados. Tranquilo, por favor.

— ¿Viste la cara de Reneesme, el enojo se Anthony? ¿Lo viste, sentiste lo mismo que yo al verlo y sentirlo?

—Edward… no es tu culpa

— ¡Jah! ¿Y si no es mía de quién es?

—No sé… pero, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil —le rogué.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, esperando la tan no ansiada hora en que lo viniesen a buscar.

Después de unas cuantas horas, y muchas charlas recordando viejos tiempos, la primera cita, el primer beso, todo y cada uno de los momentos felices y no tan felices juntos… se escucho un claxon fuerte afuera de nuestra casa, y sin que yo quisiera o esperara, lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano, yo llorando, él observándome con tristeza. Llegamos a la puerta y justo al abrirla un llamado nos distrajo.

— ¡Papá! Espera —llamó Anthony bajando rápidamente con Reneesme en brazos.

— ¡Shi, papi, pera! —gritó la pequeña, con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas con rastros de lágrimas.

Edward volteó y los esperó con los brazos abiertos. Corriendo, ellos llegaron a él y se abrazaron, con ese amor y orgullo que sólo un padre puede demostrar, y no aguanté las ganas de llorar.

—Saben que los amo, que son lo más importante que tengo, mi tesoro, mi ilusión y esperanza, ¡son todo para mí!

—Papi, te ashmoo —dijo Reneesme.

—Y yo a ti princesa —le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, papá —se adhirió Anthony con cierta timidez.

—Y yo a ti, Anthony. Por favor, cuídalas, eres el hombre de la casa mientras yo no esté.

—Sí, padre —dijo y lloro

—Bueno…. —dijo volteándose hacia mí.

—Creo que es momento de irnos —dijo Anthony a Reneesme.

—Shi, ablá besos —chilló con una pequeña sonrisita pícara en sus labios.

Me reí y abracé a Edward llorando.

—Bueno… ¿es el momento de decir adiós?

—Tal vez —dijo—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —y en ese momento empecé a llorar.

—No, no, amor, ¡no llores! Por favor —

— ¿Cómo evitarlo?

—Por favor tienes que ser fuerte, por nosotros, por nuestra familia —me pidió.

—Tal vez tengas razón —concedí con desgano.

—Sé que la tengo.

De repente se escuchó otro pitido más fuerte, tomé a Edward de la mano ¡Jah! Qué ilusa, como si con eso se fuera a quedar.

—Me tengo que ir…

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza muchas veces. Sólo asentí con la cabeza, me besó dulcemente en los labios, y se trato de separar. La sola idea de que tal vez fuera el último beso hizo que lo agarrara de la nuca para profundizar el contacto, cosa que funcionó. Sólo nos separamos para tomar aire.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides —dijo, ya saliendo por la puerta.

—Yo también —dije… cerrándola.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo! Rápidamente abrí la puerta. No me importó la lluvia, el viento ni los truenos que se presentaban en ese momento, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y grité:

— ¡Edward!

Él se volteo lentamente, abrió los ojos, depositó sus cosas en el césped. Me le lancé encima suyo. No me importaba quien me viera, si atrasaba el camión, o si este lo dejaba, solo quería abrazarlo.

—Bella, ¿qu-qué haces?

—Te amo, Edward, ¡te amo! —le dije casi gritando.

—Yo también te amo Bella —Una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Me dio unas cuentas vueltas en el aire. Mientras, yo lloraba.

—Me…me tengo que ir —musitó señalando el camión.

—Por favor… no te vayas.

—Bella, pe..

—Lo siento — bajé la cabeza—, es tu obligación. Lo sé.

Me tomó por el mentón y levantó mi cabeza. Me dio un tierno beso, esta vez no lo profundicé, solamente quería sentir sus labios.

—Te amo —

Diciendo eso se fue.

Corrió hacia el camión y subió de una forma muy ágil. El vehículo empezó su marcha, junto con este yo empecé a correr por las calles vacías, mojadas, ¡sola! Por primera vez me sentía completamente sola. Edward me miraba por encima del hombro de uno de sus "compañeros", me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que yo gritaba que lo amaba, una y otra vez.

Cuando el camión viró hacia la derecha, me di cuenta que por más rápido que fuera nunca lograría alcanzarlo. Y caí, caí de rodillas en el asfalto, caí llorando y pegándole al suelo, caí y lo último que quería era levantarme.

Me puse de pie cuando sentí como dos pares de manos pequeñas me agarraban por los hombros, eran mis hijos. Como le prometí a Edward antes de que se hubiese ido, sería fuerte por ellos. Los agarré de las manos y nos fuimos juntos a la casa

_Hola… de Nuevo aquí para el Contests (:, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo… solo queda uno uff! Bueno… me despido_

_De nuevo este capi se lo dedico a HanaPoison (: corazón, te quiero espero que te guste… ;)_

_Marcii…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Dime que volveras

**Autor: **Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha

**Categoría**: Drama y Romance

**Summary:** Un dia normal, la guerra empieza, la gente es reclutada entre ellas Edward, Bella y sus hijos lo esperan, pero… ¿Quién les asegura de que volverá a casa? —Prométeme que volverás, ¡PROMETELO! —No puedo...

**Número total de palabras**: 1285

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic: **4504

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Habían pasado ya casi ocho meses desde que Edward se había ido. Por lo regular me mandaba cartas cada semana, pero ahora hacía tres que no sabía nada de él. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones que no escuché cuando mis hijos me llamaron.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritaba Anthony.

—Mami, mami —gritaba Reneesme, quien ya tenía seis años.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿qué decían?

—Preguntábamos qué hay de comer.

—Ah, perdón, hijos. Emm —dije dudosa—…. pues, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Yo quiero… —dijo Anthony pero antes de que terminara siquiera la frase algo en la tele nos hizo voltear de repente.

— ¡Sí! Como lo escucharon: la guerra ha terminado, ¡la guerra ha terminado! —decía el conductor del noticiero mientras que aventaban confeti al aire.

— ¿¡Qué! —pregunté emocionada y alegre al mismo tiempo.

— ¡La guerra terminó! —gritó Anthony cargando a su hermana mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

—Sí, la geshra teminó… ¡papi volverá! —dijo Reneesme, abrazándome en cuanto la bajó.

— ¡La guerra terminó! —dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a mis dos hijos.

No lo podía creer, después de ocho meses la guerra había acabado. Había imaginado que haría cuando anunciaran el final de la guerra pero ahora que lo habían hecho, lo único que se me ocurría y podía hacer era llorar y abrazar fuertemente a mis hijos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos callamos súbitamente sólo para escuchar qué más decía el noticiero, yo lo hice para ver si no era una broma, estaba esperando el momento en el cual el conductor dijera "¡chiste!". Pero, milagrosamente, no llegó, ese momento jamás llegó; la guerra _sí _había terminado.

—Los reclutados llegarán en los próximos tres días, igual que los cuerpos de las personas que lamentablemente no lograron llegar hasta el final, las cuales hicieron un trabajo excelente protegiendo a su nación y tienen el respeto de todo el pueblo.

Mis hijos y yo saltamos de alegría y por primera vez en varios meses me permití reír alegremente.

El primer día pasó y él no llegó pero, ¡bueno! Había que ser positivos, en el noticiero dijeron que a los máximo tardaban 3 días, así que no había de que preocuparse, solamente era un día fuera, quedaban dos.

El segundo día pasó. Y todavía nada, eso me estaba desesperando, pero bueno, ¡positiva!

¡Por fin! El tercer día. Todos estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, esperando el sonido del timbre o los toques a la puerta, una hora, dos, tres y nada… cuando de repente suenan tres toques en la puerta principal, mis hijos y yo nos volteamos a ver sumamente nerviosos, pero a la vez felices . Corrimos a abrir la puerta.

Pero… no me encontré con Edward, no me encontré con mi esposo, no me encontré con los brazos abiertos que me imaginé, ni esa sonrisa de _¡por fin regresé a casa!_, tampoco con un: "¡te extrañe, te amo, jamás me volveré a ir!". No. Me encontré con un tipo vestido de traje, con cara de lástima, con los brazos al frente, sosteniendo una maldita bandera.

Caí súbitamente al suelo, seguido de mis hijos que lloraban amargamente, la bandera solamente significaba una cosa ¡una maldita cosa! Edward no había aguantado la guerra, _mi_ Edward estaba muerto.

Lloré… ¡sí! Lloré mucho, grité hasta quedarme afónica. ¿Para qué? Para que el señor que estaba enfrente de mí dijera:

–Lamentamos su pérdida, su esposo hizo lo mejor que pudo, estoy seguro, pero la guerra es fría y se lleva a gente inocente. Realmente lo lamentamos mucho, reciba esta bandera en honor a su marido y a todos los que murieron en esta guerra y, de nuevo, mi más sentido pésame—

— ¿Para qué rayos quiero yo una bandera? —grité.

—Señora, tranquili—

— ¡No! ¡No! Tranquilizarme ¡nada! Dígame, ¿para qué quiero yo una bandera? ¡Dígame! Quiero a mi esposo, ¿me lo dará? ¡NO! Pero, ¡ah! ¡Eso sé! ¡Me da una maldita bandera para restregarme en la cara que por causa de una estúpida guerra dos niños se quedaron sin padre, yo perdí al amor de mi vida!

Estaba en esos momentos gritando y llorando, volteé súbitamente recordando a mis hijos, y la escena termino de romperme.

Anthony y Reneesme, abrazados, llorando y gritando. Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé.

—Lo siento mucho, hijos —dije.

—Mami… ¿papi no volverá? —preguntó Reneesme con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hija, papi ahorita está allá arriba —dije señalando al techo.

— ¿En el piso de ariba? —preguntó con inocencia, lo cual hizo que mi llanto regresara.

—No, hija… más arriba, viéndonos, deseando que ya no llores—

— ¿Mamá? —me llamo Anthony, mientras cargaba a Reneesme me acerqué a él, quien se había alejado cuando empecé a hablar con su hermana — ¿Es verdad?

—Lamento decirte que sí, amor, sí es verdad.

—Oh —y me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Mamá? —Me llamó de nuevo Anthony, después de un rato — ¿Crees… que yo pueda recoger la bandera de mi papá?

— ¿Qué tal si vamos los tres?

Regresé mi vista a la entrada, donde estaba todavía el señor con cara de lástima y los brazos extendidos con la bandera en ellos. Nos acercamos y Anthony la tomó, y lloro aun más, yo lo abracé y lloré con él.

—Mi más sentido pésame —y diciendo eso, el hombre se fue.

Cerré la puerta y las lágrimas continuaban saliendo y saliendo, no tenían momento para parar. Anthony estaba hincado en el piso con Reneesme, abrazando la bandera y llorando sobre ella, me mataba verlos a así, pero… era su padre, mi esposo. Y lo habíamos perdido.

Jamás me había imaginado qué haría si eso llegaba a pasar, tal vez era porque tenía demasiada confianza en que él regresaría, pero ahora que… la casa se sentía casi vacía, sólo se escuchaba el hipeo de mis hijos, y también el mío. Me di cuenta de que no es una pesadilla, que no voy a despertar, que es real, y que tengo que ser fuerte por ellos, sólo por ellos.

Les hice un ademán para que se levantaran del suelo y se sentaran en la sala donde estábamos los tres. Me senté y, nada más hacerlo, Reneesme corrió a mí llorando.

—Mami… eshaño a papi —la volteé a ver, tenía los ojos rojos.

—Todos, mi vida, todos lo extrañamos —palmeé el sillón de al lado para que Anthony viniera, y así lo hizo, nos abrazamos fuertemente.

—Papa ya no volverá —dije entrecortadamente—, pero él no quisiera vernos triste, ni llorando, ni nada por el estilo, él siempre buscó lo mejor para nosotros —a esas alturas, mis lágrimas habían comenzado de nuevo, si es que alguna vez habían acabado—. Él fue un gran hombre, él siempre fue un buen padre, él… con sus defectos o virtudes siempre nos sacó adelante, él… —ya no pude continuar, mis lágrimas me impedían hablar.

—Lo sabemos, mamá, él fue siempre el mejor —terminó Anthony por mí.

— ¡Shí, el mejó! —secundó Reneesme.

—El… mejor —terminé yo.

Ya había pasado un día.

Si pensé que cuando me había enterado había sido horrible, cuando cayó la noche fue mil veces peor. No fue sólo el hecho de saber que jamás lo volvería a ver, fue ver esa cama, donde una vez compartimos tantos momentos, vacía. La vi tan ¿grande? Que alguien me diga… ¿Cómo concilio el sueño, si antes con que tú me abrazaras era más que suficiente? ¿Dónde quedaron esos besos de buenas noches y buenos días? ¿Dónde quedaron los suspiros, los gemidos, los "te amo"? ¿Dónde quedaron?

Sobra decir que fue la peor noche de mi vida, fue una noche vacía, una noche donde ni la luna alumbraba, una noche donde los recuerdos me emboscaron y no pare de llorar…

_Hola… (: ¿Les gusto?_

_Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este mini fic para el concurso de_**The Crying for Edward Contest…**_ espero que les haya gustado… muchas gracias a los reviews, los favoritos, los alertas y demás… (: Enserio ¡Gracias! ¿Review? ¿Un voto?... ¿Un lechugazo? _

_Marcii…_


End file.
